Piercing Snow
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: Dudley's innocent push starts Harry journey into Snow and beyond. An open wound grants him a wish. A mistake makes him the tool to the greatest man he had ever met. (A Harry is Haku story) Slash, violence, and a little bit of love. (Formerly Ice Ice Harry)
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Ice Harry**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto. I am NOT making any money from this, but I do own the lovely plot and a top hat, which I tip towards you for reading my story. A slashy 'Harry is Haku' story.

**Summary**: It started as a fever and became something more- he became something more.

**Warnings:** I don't know but I've been told, this story is something to behold. It's got violence, abuse, death and drugs, pain and suffering and a few little hugs. Nothing too queer or sexual, but enough boy love and affection to make you full.

o.O.o

**The First Crack**

**(or the prologue)**

Heat.

Harry hated heat. It was the worst feeling in the world when your body felt like it was on fire, scorching every last bit of skin and deep down into your muscles and bones. He wanted it to stop, but he knew it wouldn't. He could see the fire bleeding into his skin, consuming him from his infected wound.

It had started a few days prior when Harry had been gardening. Dudley had come outside in a fit of boredom, and pushed Harry into the shed. Harry braced himself for the impact with the concrete floor but instead had landed on a pair of rusty shears, cutting his side. Being six years of age, Harry knew nothing about medical treatment and first aid, so he did the first thing his young logical mind could think of to stop the bleeding. He walked to the freshly watered garden, gathered some mud and caked it on over his wound to stop the flow of blood. Feeling dizzy, and wanting the mud to dry, Harry lay down in the sun and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

As time passed the wound grew sorer, it looked angry in Harry's eyes, and then the chills hit.

He didn't mind the cold. He was used to it. The chills were easy. It was the heat that hurt.

Harry had heard Aunt Petunia tsk disapprovingly at him and tell him that he had a fever, but he didn't understand much after that. The heat was pain, the heat took all his focus, and the heat was destroying him.

As the chills passed and the heat set in, his uncle had taken one look at him and locked him in his cupboard, telling him to stay there until he was better. Occasionally, Aunt Petunia would open the door and give him water and a bit of food as she covered her mouth and nose with a dish towel, but she never stayed long after receiving her dishware and spraying an entire can of aerosol. There was nothing motherly or nurturing about her actions but Harry didn't care about his treatment, because all he wanted was for the heat to stop. No matter how much water he drank, it didn't extinguish the fire like it should.

He wanted the chills back, he wanted ice. If only he could be ice then he wouldn't have to deal with this fire anymore. Ice…being frozen sounded a lot better than being burnt. Ice…Harry wanted to be ice. Deep within his soul he wished to become ice, to be able to freeze, to be able to extinguish this fire. He wished so hard, he concentrated everything that he had on wishing for ice, to wield ice, to be ice and he thought he could feel his wish, his desire solidify and mix with power within him.

Ice…

Ice.

**Ice!**

He wanted to be ice!

A sharp sound pierced his ears, and through his green hazy eyes, Harry could see the cupboard around him shatter and fall like sparkling diamonds. The scenery shined like the sun over a frozen lake, and the edges of his vision faded into white. The rough wool blanket under him faded away and the cool, refreshing sensation of snow tickled his skin. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes and let his head roll to the side, allowing part of his forehead to rest comfortably on the frozen ground. It was cold… wonderful, beautiful cold.

The soft sound of crunching met his ears and with his last bit of strength, Harry opened his eyes and lifted his head to see a pair of well-worn boots walking towards him. A soft, fatherly voice reached his ears, whispering "Oh you poor thing," and as the man trailed off, Harry's vision went black, wiping away his heavenly white.

o.O.o

**A/N**: This will be a 4 part story. This being the first, then Harry's time in snow, him meeting Zabuza and his time with him, and finally the end. The chapters will vary in length but this will be the shortest.

This is a gift for my friend Ireadtomuch, who pestered me endlessly to write a Harry is Haku story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto. I am NOT making any money from this, but I do own the lovely plot and a top hat, which I tip towards you for reading my story.

* * *

**The Second Crack**

"We can't keep him…" a woman's tired voice floated through Harry's black world. He could feel himself coming back to consciousness, and the realization that the heat was gone. The painful fire was finally gone, and wave of happiness swept through Harry.

"I know we can't afford another mouth to feed, but we can't let him return to the streets. Look how bad he was when I found him. He had blood poisoning…" Harry recognized that voice. It was the same fatherly voice he heard before he blacked out last time. Did this man chase away the heat?

"Then… I don't know… find someone else to take him in. But we can't afford him." Harry was used to hearing that. His uncle would often rant and rave about how much Harry cost to keep and how much better their lives would be if they didn't need to support such a foul creature.

"Kayo-san might take him. She had wanted a child for a while now…" The man trailed off. Harry didn't know who Kayo was and didn't hear anymore as he was pulled back into the blackness.

o.O.o

The next time Harry woke was to the sound of banging pots and quiet grumbling. He opened his eyes sluggishly and watched as a woman, the one from before, puttered around the house and talked to herself. She was mumbling about their broken down home, the snow, and how two of her boys insisted on going hunting. She didn't see the purpose of dragging young children out into the wild for food when they themselves could become a meal for the more vicious creatures out there.

Harry sat up, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. The noise caught the woman's attention as she turned her sharp eyes onto him and glared. "You're finally awake? Eat this." The woman threw a piece of bread at him and turned back to her previous activities. "Once you're done I'll take you to Kayo. She's expecting you," the woman snapped.

Harry was used to that tone and was quick to thank the woman for the food and ate it. He tried to prevent any crumbs, not wanting to further incite her anger. Once he was finished, Harry stood up properly and folded the blankets that had been used to cover him. He neatly piled them at the end of the cushion/bed that he had been on and stood off to one side to wait for the woman to notice him.

Seeing that he finished, the woman threw a pair of worn boots at him. "Put these on so we can go. You didn't have shoes before and my youngest doesn't fit them anymore." Harry nodded and walked to the door, slipping the boots on. They were too big on him but he dare not complain.

"You will have to freeze for a bit as we walk to Kayo's but you won't die. Let's go." The woman grabbed his arm and started pulling him out the door and down the street.

Looking back at the house, Harry wondered where the man was. "E-excuse me ma'am, b-but where is the man who saved me? I wish to thank him," Harry spoke softly.

The woman looked back at him and scoffed. "My husband is off providing for the family. He doesn't have time to waste on children like you. Goodness knows he's done enough for you already."

Harry stayed silent after that. During the walk he didn't find it particularly cold like the woman mentioned, in fact it was a nice cold. The snow crushed pleasantly under his too-big boots, and the freezing breeze wrapped around his body in a comforting sort of embrace.

They walked out of the down and down a winding road before they approached a farmhouse. The lights were on inside and Harry could see the smoke from a fire rising through the chimney. The woman rapped harshly on the door and scowled at it as they waited. Soon enough, the door opened and Harry saw an angel. The woman had a kind pretty face, and the fire burned behind her, making her seem other-worldly.

"This is the brat my husband promised you," the woman said as she pushed Harry inside the house. She didn't wait for a response and turned quickly and left.

A soft huff caught Harry's attention and he turned shyly towards the angel. "So rude that woman. Never mind that, come inside dear. Welcome to your new home, I am your new mother Kayo." The bent down to Harry's level and gave him such a motherly smile that Harry felt him returning it. He had a mother.

Unable to control himself Harry flung himself at the woman and wrapped his arms around her, savouring in the feeling of the first hug he would remember. Then he felt it, the main reason he would remember this hug. A wave of Icy hot heat surged up inside of him and crashed through him, reaching out to his mother. The icy heat pulled on something and he retreated back inside him, bringing in a silky cold that flowed through his body, wrapping around his fingers and toes, before settling comfortably around his heart.

When his mother pulled away, she was still smiling and didn't seem to have felt the same sensation that Harry did. Was it that freakishness that Uncle Vernon used to talk about? Harry decided to stay quiet on it, not wanting to lose his mother.

"What is your name dear?" His mother asked.

Harry shook his head, not wanting to tell her.

"Well, I will just give you a new name to start your new life, alright?" Harry smiled at his mother, happily agreeing. "Haku… with such fair milky white skin, you can only be Haku."

Haku… He liked it.

"T-thank you… Mother." Harry flinched, prepared for the reprimand.

A sniffle brought his attention back to his mother and Haku was amazed to see his mother smiling while crying. You were supposed to be sad when you cried, not happy. "I've wanted to hear someone call me Mother for a very long time," she whispered.

The silky cold inside him started pulsing at her words and Haku threw himself at her a second time, revelling in the feeling of a hug.

His mother was hugging him.

o.O.o

Haku loved his new life. His mother was always ready to spoil him, and his father would laugh and play with him often. When the snow disappeared, Haku was sad, but with spring came a new adventure -farming. The three of them had lived off the produce that Haku's father, Eiji, had stored in the barn through the winter, while occasionally trading some grain for meat in the village. Haku wasn't allowed to venture into the village just yet, as Kayo wanted to be close at home while he was still young.

Being only 6 years-old, Haku couldn't do much in the way of farming, but he was able to follow his father and place seeds into the newly turned ground. When his attention wavered however, Kayo was always there ready to ply him with toys that his father had made him personally, or with the chance to help her bake. Haku really enjoyed helping his mother knead the dough.

A few months after arriving, Haku was unable to sleep. He got out of bed, hoping his mother would tell him a story, but as he got closer to the door, he heard his parents talking.

"Eiji, are you happy with Haku?" his mother asked. Haku froze. Did he make her unhappy? Did they hate him? Maybe they were disappointed in the child they received and were going to talk about a way of returning him.

"Very. I don't think we could have created a more perfect son had we tried." Haku smiled at the statement. No longer feeling restless, Haku returned to his futon and snuggled in under the blanket, happy and ready to sleep peacefully.

On Haku's seventh birthday, Eiji had taken him into the village for the first time. Haku had been so excited and practically bounced out of his clothes in anticipation. As he walked through the village, holding his father's hand, he noticed something odd. There was a man, jumping roof to roof. Haku's eyes went wide at the sight and desperately looked around to see if anyone else noticed the man. Everyone else was walking along normally and Haku didn't understand why. A man had just jumped over them! They should be pointing and talking about him.

Haku tugged his father's hands and looked at him desperately. "Father," he called. "There was a man jumping on the roofs," he explained. He hoped his father would understand.

Eiji laughed lightly and bent down to Haku's level. "That was a shinobi Haku."

"Shinobi?" Haku didn't know what that word meant.

"A ninja. He uses chakra to perform all sorts of amazing jutsu's and fights with them. He can create fire and water…they can run really fast and climb trees without their hands. They mainly live in shinobi villages but occasionally one or two will pass through the area and we see them. They don't live or fight here though, so don't worry," his father tried to reassure him.

Haku's eyes were wide at all the information. These shinobi could do such amazing things, and weren't looked down upon. Whenever Harry did something odd his Uncle had hit him and told him to never do it again, but now as Haku, in this new place, such oddities were accepted.

"Can I be a shinobi?" Haku asked.

His father's eyes softened and he looked sad. "No Haku you can't. While shinobi do sound amazing, they are also bad. They kill people with their abilities and do all sorts of nasty stuff. Your mother and I wouldn't be able to handle the stress if you became one. We wouldn't know what you were doing, where you were, or if you will ever return to us. Besides, you are too kind-hearted to pursue such a profession, it will never suit you."

Haku nodded and trusted in his father's words. His father was a great and wise man, and if he said that Haku shouldn't -couldn't-, be a shinobi then he would listen. Besides, Haku didn't think he could stand being away from his mother and father either.

When Haku was eight, his father decided that the family should take a vacation. It was the summer and since the crops were still growing, they didn't need much besides water and living on an island had its advantages. There was always a constant Mist and plenty of rain. The crops would be fine while they were gone.

His father had once travelled in his youth with his uncle. While Haku's grandfather stayed home, his father had hopped aboard his Uncle's boat and travelled around selling things to different countries. While he couldn't take Haku around to see everything, he did promise Haku to at least show him several of the small islands that made up the Land of Water. Haku was very excited by it all, and so together the three had taken off, trusting the farm to his father's friend.

The first stop was to an island just south of them. It wasn't far and a simple row boat was all they needed to cross the water. There was a bridge connecting them, but his father thought that rowing would be more fun. Haku had never been on a boat before and had enjoyed it immensely. He tried to help his father row, but after a few minutes his arms felt heavy and he couldn't do it anymore. His father had laughed and taken over, telling Haku he did a good job.

The difference in their power was evident when the boat picked up speed and smoothly glided through the water, taking them ever closer to their destination. When Haku had been rowing the ride was jerky and it seemed like there was little to no progress. The new revelation made Haku admire his father even more.

Looking around, Haku saw the large island on his right. He hadn't been paying attention to it earlier since he was so excited to be on a boat but now that he saw it, he noticed how large it was. He couldn't even see the ends of the island!

"Father, what's that island?" Haku pointed towards the big island.

"That is the main island of the Land of Water. It houses the Hidden Mist Village where shinobi train," his father explained.

Haku kept staring at it. "Will we go there?"

"Yes, but briefly and only to pass through. On this side there are three islands, but on the other side of the hidden village are many more islands to explore," he told him.

"Do we have a bridge there too?" Haku couldn't explain it but the he wanted to know more about the Mist Village.

"Yes. Kirigakure is connected to every island, showing that we are united as one nation."

Haku couldn't stop thinking about the Mist village as they travelled. It was a village connected to everyone, where strong men trained, and held mysteries that Haku's imagination couldn't even think of. If Haku had wanted to be a shinobi it would be so easy to just walk across that bridge, and wasn't that a novel thought. Haku's whole life could change because of a bridge, but he didn't want it to. Haku was happy with his mother and father and didn't need to be a ninja or get chakra.

When they returned home to their farm, the entire family had been exhausted from their trip, but happy. They had seen many interesting things and met some kind people. Haku's thoughts about shinobi and bridges were forgotten as he went back to helping his father with the crops and his mother in the kitchen. It was a good life.

The year Haku turned nine was a terrible year in his mind. The months leading up to his birthday had been spent in the same happy family atmosphere that he had grown accustomed to. After his birthday, his father had trusted him more to help with the harvest, they worked together and Haku felt himself getting stronger. But he never worked to the point of exhaustion because he his father would step in and tell Haku he was still too small and weak for some tasks. Haku trusted his father's judgment because he knew his father would never hurt him.

As the first snow fell, Haku welcomed the cold that he loved so much. Winter was his favourite time of the year, not only because of the cold, but because his father spent more time indoors with him and his mother.

The day his life changed had seemed normal at first. Haku had woken up and ate breakfast, and while his father announced he would go hunting today, Haku wanted to play in the snow. Before he went outside his mother stopped him and told him to complete his chores before playing, and Haku complied. Snow wasn't going anywhere.

When he finally did get outside, Haku giggled and squealed as he jumped and walked all over the fresh snow. Ruining the perfect expanse of fresh snow always made him happy, and living on a farm meant there were fields of untouched white canvas for him to play with.

Haku grabbed a handful of snow and smiled at it, happy to see its return. The heat from his hands started melting it though, and Haku felt an ache at the sight. He loved snow too much to see it leave. He wished he could make it stay, keep it forever frozen so that it may never melt and leave.

Suddenly, a pull from the silky cold he felt inside, travelled from his heart and down through his arms and into his fingers. Haku watched amazed as the melted snow slowly froze over and created an ice bowl in his hands. Haku was delighted! He could keep the snow! Haku dropped the snow and rushed back home, he needed to show his mother his new skill. He needed to share this with her because to Haku it was the greatest discovery of all time. It was an event that should be celebrated because Haku could keep the snow cold forever with this.

Haku rushed into the house, urgently calling for his mother, "Mother! Mother! You need to see this," he called.

Kayo smiled at her son and walked over to him. "What is it dear? What has you so excited?"

"You need to see this," Haku told her. Going into the kitchen, Haku cupped some water into his hands and brought it back to his mother. Wanting to show her something extra special, Haku focussed on his silky cold and pushed it through his arms again. He willed the silky cold to mould the water into a perfect sphere, and surprisingly the water lifted from his hands and changed to his desired shape. Happy so far, Haku willed the water to freeze over, and when it did he grinned at his mother, expecting praise. Instead he was very disappointed and scared.

His mother, instead of smiling and clapping her hands in delight had gone pale and looked horrified. "How…how…" she mumbled, "I should be the last of the Yuki clan, how can you do this?"

"Mother?" Haku was scared. He didn't know what was happening. Was it bad that he could play with water like this?

"You can't ever do that again!" His mother screamed right before she slapped him.

Haku felt tears forming in his eyes as the lingering sting from the slap flamed hot. His mother hit him. His kind mother who only ever showered him with love had hit him. Haku hesitantly looked back at his mother and wanted to cry out and ask her why, but the look on her face stopped him. His mother was covering her mouth and had her own tears streaming down her face.

"Haku… my sweet darling Haku…Mother didn't mean it. I didn't want to hit you, but you need to understand. You can't ever do that again okay? We need to keep this a secret, just the two of us, okay?" Haku nodded, unable to speak. His mother was scary. Her speech was hurried and her eyes looked wild. Her hands wouldn't stop moving as they tried to wipe Haku's tears and her own, while brushing down her kimono in agitation.

"Never, and I mean never, tell your father this okay? He can't know," She stressed. Haku nodded. He just wanted to go to his room and hide away, and hopefully forget that this had ever happened. He didn't want to remember his mother hitting him or how she was acting.

"Haku, I need you to go to your room alright? I just can't… I can't…look…at you right now. Just go okay? When your father gets home, everything will be okay again…" Haku didn't respond- he just ran off. He didn't understand what was happening.

Haku stayed hidden under his blanket for a long time before he heard the arrival of his father.

"Eiji!" His mother cried as the door opened. "What's going on? Why does it look like you brought half the village home with you?" She asked.

"Kayo…" his father's voice sounded so sad. Wanting to know what was happening; Haku left the safety of his bed and crept to the door. Opening it a crack, Haku looked out and saw his father hold up an arm to his mother.

"Eiji, what's wrong?"

Haku's father let out a sob. "Kayo, how could you do this to me? How could you lie to me?" He asked.

"What did I do?"

"You have a Kekkai Genkai!" His father screamed. Haku flinched and lost his balance. As he fell forward, Haku crashed down on the other side of the door, exposing himself to his father and the crowd. "Him! Did you really not know him before we took him in? Or did you plan this? Did you plan to trick me into raising that child!"

Haku whimpered at his father's screams, the loud noise hurting his ears.

"Eiji, my love, I swear to you I did not know. I didn't want to hide it form you, I didn't but you have to understand. It was the only way. I love you, you need to believe me," His mother begged as he dropped to her knees and clench his father's pants in her hands tightly. "I love you."

"This is the worst possible way you could have betrayed me. I'm sorry Kayo but… you can't live." Haku watched as his father raised a long knife into the air. His mother screamed for him to run, but Haku was frozen to the spot. He tracked the knife's movement as it sliced through the air and into his mother's neck. The blood gushed from the wound, and Haku stared helplessly as the red liquid spilled onto the floor, leaving his mother's body violently. Slowly, his father pulled the knife out and slowly his mother's body toppled over and landed on the floor, her eyes losing life quickly.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to be a family and happy for ever and ever. Haku had suffered enough in his life before coming here, he deserved a happy family. Or at least, he thought he did.

"Haku, come to father…" Haku looked up at his father's strange voice.

Haku wanted to go to his father, he wanted to seek comfort in his arms and tell him about this awful dream he had where he watched his mother die, but he couldn't. Something was telling him that going to his father would be a terrible mistake.

"Haku, it's me father, come here." Haku shook his head and scurried away from the crazed man in front of him until his back hit the wall.

"Eiji just kill the monster already!" Another man called.

Haku looked at the crowd and saw over 20 men standing in his house, each carrying something dangerous in their hands. That is when it all clicked and the full implication of what was happening crashed down on him. His father, the man that he loved, trusted and admired above all others, was here to kill him.

Slowly his father approached him; his eyes crazier than mothers were earlier when she slapped him. He was crying, the tears creating steady rivers down his face, and Haku didn't understand why. Why was his father doing this? Was it because he could play with water? He knew his father didn't want him to be a shinobi but he didn't think he would go to this extreme to stop him. None of it made sense.

"Haku…" his father sobbed and suddenly he was in front of him, knife raised.

Haku didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to die; he wanted to return to his happy life. He didn't want this man who looked like his father to kill him.

"Kill Him!" one man screamed and then another until the crowd was chanting and encouraging his father to kill him.

Haku panicked. He felt his breath growing short and as his father started plunging the knife down upon him, Haku reacted. He grabbed the silky cold he got from his mother and asked it for help, asked it to protect him where it couldn't protect his mother and in gust of cold air, all noise was silenced.

Opening his eyes slowly, Haku was surprised to see ice. Ice everywhere he looked. Large ice spikes had erupted from the ground and stabbed each and every man in the house, killing them. Looking up, Haku saw his father hanging limply from the top of the largest ice spike, the ice having ripped through his body and lifting it off the ground. As Haku continued to stare he witnessed as his father's blood started descending down the ice spike, carrying the last of his father's warmth out of his body.

Haku threw up and then ran away.

He ran out of the house, over the field, and into the forest. He ran without feeling the cold, only knowing he needed to get away from that house as fast as possible. He could no longer return there. Haku's happy family would be no more and he didn't know what to do. He ran and ran until he slipped on some ice and went crashing down on a frozen lake.

Looking at his own reflection Haku could only see his eyes. His eyes that lost their life, his eyes that showed his sadness, but more importantly, his eyes that openly displayed his loneliness. He was alone.

Completely, and utterly alone in life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto. I am NOT making any money from this, but I do own the lovely plot and a top hat, which I tip towards you for reading my story.

**Warnings: **Sexual context this time around. Bad language. Death.

**The Third Crack**

Bridges connected all of the Land of water together. Haku didn't remember this until he was run out of the last village on his island and faced the long and treacherous bridge that connected his island to that of the main island in the Land of Water. He could cross it and hopefully find a village where he could scrounge for food, or he could stay and risk being recognized by the people of this island. He could already hear the whispers of a boy that killed an entire village of men. He could hear the people talk about blood lines and abominations, and how Kirigakure were going to send a shinobi out to investigate and kill him.

So far he had managed to go unnoticed, only being yelled at and chased by shop owners furious that he was digging through their garbage for scraps. But he knew that wouldn't last long. Soon the villagers would see him and connect the dots. A small boy that killed a group of men… they would take his life before the shinobi even arrived.

Looking behind him at the port city that held nothing but eventual death, Haku shuddered and looked away. He didn't have a choice really. If he wanted to live than the only thing he could do was to walk forward and cross the bridge. On a bigger island with more people and villages he could slip into the crowd and no one would look twice at a dirty street kid. He couldn't be the only orphan boy to wander around without a home, which meant that he was safer over there.

So Haku walked forward.

He walked along the bridge being battered side to side by the fierce wind that rolled off the water. He struggled along as he slipped on the ice, ignoring the fact that his backside had become one large bruise. He whimpered as he passed the bodies of people who had been frozen to death on their trek. He paused, only briefly, and rummaged through their stuff, taking what he needed. He stole some food, a container of water, and jewelry. Everything else was worthless to him and he didn't need their coats as the cold didn't affect him as much, but he did take a single sweater to cover his slightly blood stained shirt.

When he reached the other side he was still lonely, still hurt and confused over everything, but he felt a little freer. He didn't need to constantly worry about the whispers and wonder when they would find and kill him. He didn't worry that a shinobi would notice he was the only homeless child on the island. He didn't need to worry about his father coming back from the dead to finish the job, because there was no way his dead boy could cross that bridge. It was too long, too harsh, and too open for someone not to see a battered corpse crossing.

With a small spark of hope, Haku walked into the village. He found a merchant quickly and sold the jewelry he had plundered. It wasn't much, merely a gold necklace and some pretty hair pins. The merchant sneered at him but roughly grabbed the items and gave him money. He didn't say anything before he walked away, but Haku didn't mind. Clutching his money close to his chest, Haku walked the streets until he found a ramen stall and scooted inside.

"Hello dear, what can I get you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

Haku shivered, not quite used to the warmth of the stall. "One bowl of miso ramen, please."

She gave him a smile and got to work. The ramen was good; it filled his belly with warmth he hadn't felt in weeks since he killed his father. Food was scarce when on the run, and living on an island during winter was harsh. People didn't tend to waste the food they worked hard to get and unless it was rotten they threw nothing out.

It was hard, but Haku was trying to come to terms with the death. He loved his father, had looked up to him but when his father had said those things… had tried to kill him… His uncle had hated him, he knew that, but he never thought his father would act the same. With his death, Haku felt like his world had collapsed. He got away from one bad world only to enter another and be rejected and scorned the same. The truth that even nice people could turn on you confused him. Nice people were meant to be nice, evil people were meant to be evil, and shinobi were meant to be bad. But life wasn't going like that, which meant either Haku had it wrong or he was missing something.

Tired of pondering over it all and full from his meal, Haku paid the woman and left. He knew he didn't have money to rent a room, and he didn't trust accepting charity from people who looked kind because he didn't know what to think of kind looking people anymore. Without being noticed, Haku slipped into the woods and found a hollow tree to sleep in. the bark was hard and splintered his arms, the wood unforgiving, but what Haku hated the most about the tree was that although it wrapped around him and protected him, it didn't offer any of the warmth his mother's embrace had.

Scrunching his sweater together to create a pillow, Haku leaned back and closed his eyes, resigning himself to such a life until he understood the world better. Who do you trust and who don't you?

o.O.o

Haku tried to stretch his money as long as he could. He tried finding food in the wild and some days it worked and others it didn't. He would look through garbage cans behind restaurants, hoping to find something to eat. When neither approach worked, he went a few days without substance before unwillingly dipping into his little pot of money and buying ramen. He would eat the noodles the first day, eat the vegetables the next, and then try to stretch the broth over the following two days.

One night he had the opportunity to make more money, and as hard as it was, Haku accepted.

"Hey little girl!" A man called as he roughly grabbed Haku's arm. Haku flinched at the touch and slowly turned to face the stranger. The man looked him up and down before smiling, showing off his crooked yellow teeth. "If you come with me I'll make it worth your while."

The man was tall with black hair and dark eyes. His mouth was foul, but what Haku noticed the most was the metal plate he wore on his forehead. He was a shinobi. Haku learned a lot about shinobi in the month and a half he lived in the woods, and knew that it didn't matter what he said, the man would drag him of anyways. Nodding, Haku allowed himself to be dragged away.

The shinobi took him behind a popular bar and slammed him against the wall, "Now here's the deal kid, you get on your knees, open that pretty little mouth and I'll give you some money. If you're any good, I might come and find you next week."

Haku blinked several times rapidly to keep his tears inside. He knew what the shinobi wanted. During his night time hunts for food he had seen some woman and girls doing exactly what the man wanted. They would follow the men behind buildings and then drop to their knees, eagerly accepting the strangers penis into their mouths. They would suck until the man shuddered and pushed them away. Sometimes the men ripped their clothes off, but Haku never stuck around to see what happened after that.

Haku nodded and slowly lowered himself until he was level with the man's trousers. The shinobi laughed and pulled a fat money pouch from his jacket and waved it in Haku's face. "So eager pretty one. Don't worry, you will get some of this when you're done."

A noise caught his attention as the back door of the bar slammed open. Haku looked over to see a woman stumble out, her clothes and hair a mess, her make up smudged, and she carried one shoe in her left hand. She took a moment to orient herself before looking at Haku and the man. Haku blushed at the position they were in. Although he may have agreed to this he had hoped it would forever remain a secret. Even if he didn't know the woman, she would still remember in some part of her mind that Haku had gotten own to his knees for a man.

"Interrupted something did I?" She asked with a slur. She cast the man a long look before she smiled widely and sauntered forward. "You look like a man who would prefer experience. Why are you wasting your time with such a filthy little brat when you can spend it with me, a woman who could give you the pleasure you desire and more," she purred.

Haku watched as she trailed a hand up the shinobi's arm and along his jaw. "Leave the little bitch here and I can take you straight to my room," she whispered.

Eyeing the two of them, Haku didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted the man to go with the woman, to leave him here so he wouldn't need to perform such acts, but another part wanted the woman to leave so that Haku could be paid. He needed the money, and looking at her clothes she didn't.

The man leaned forward, biting the woman's lip and pulling away with a smirk. "Tempting, but I already got her on her knees. Go back inside and I might fetch you after."

The woman looked down on him and sent him a look full of scorn and greed. "Fine," she bit out before turning and exiting the way she came.

The man laughed and looked at him . "Better make this good, cause it seems I have a line of woman wanting my time tonight."

Uncertain, Haku reached forward, his hands trembling in fear. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to degrade himself to the level of those women who looked so broken and lonely, eyes filled with that scornand greed he just saw. He didn't want to but he had to. He was broken, he was alone, and he needed the money to live. The money would make this worth it.

The moment the man's dick entered his mouth Haku wanted to cry. It was disgusting. The man smelled, like he hadn't showered or cleaned the area in weeks, the organ was so big it didn't fit, and most of all he wanted to cry because he hated life at that moment.

He tried his best to get over his feelings, to block the entire experience out of his mind by thinking of the money and the food he could buy with it. The man grunted and groaned, his hands grabbed Haku's hair tightly, and pushed his head forward. Haku pictured steaming bowls of ramen, delicious sticks of dango, and fresh dumplings. The man muttered dirty comments under his breath about Haku's mouth, his slutty ways, and how his pussy would probably be so tight. The words felt like they were chipping away and destroying Haku's resolve but he pushed forward, holing his grumbling tummy to harden his determination. Finally, the man lurched forward, he grunted, and Haku's mouth was filled with a foul liquid.

"You need practice but not bad," the man laughed as he fixed himself. "I'll see you around." The shinobi turned and started walking away and Haku frowned.

"What about my money?" He asked.

Laughter. The man laughed at him followed by a glare. "You think I was actually going to pay for such a shitty blowjob? Think again kid. Maybe in a month when your mouth can actually it's job I might pay out. Just be happy I'm not going to fucking slit your throat. Now stop wasting my tiem so I can get the horny bitch inside."

Anger started bubbling inside him at the man's words. He had lowered himself to such a vile act with the promise of money and now he wasn't going to get anything? He put himself through that torture and the man laughed at him? The silky cold under his skin cried in protest at the treatment and called for revenge. Haku agreed.

The man laughed in his face again, telling him he had nothing to be angry for, but Haku didn't care. He did have a right to be mad and the man, shinobi or not, was going to pay.

The silky cold burst out of him, shooting towards the ground at the man's feet. The ice started slowly, trapping the shinobi's feet and crawling upwards. He didn't notice, still laughing and taunting Haku with his money pouch. The ice reached his knees before he caught on. Looking down he cried in horror before shooting a mutinous glare at Haku.

Haku stared right back, his face blank. "You should have paid me."

The man growled as he struggled to get free, the money pouch dropping to the ground as he did several hands seals. He tried melting Haku's ice with a fire Justu, but it didn't work. Haku's ice wouldn't melt with such a simple trick. His ice was there to stay.

Walking forward, Haku picked up the pouch, content to steal the man's savings. "May you forever stay here, trapped because of your deceit."

And he walked away.

He heard more whispers. The people talked about the shinobi that was stuck frozen in ice, his chakra unable to free him. They talked about how he cursed and ranted all night about little whores, but Haku didn't care. He hadn't killed him but he had gotten his revenge and money. Now, it was time he moved on. He would venture further and find a new village, find someone else to stay. He had the shinobi's money and it was triple what he earned for the jewelry. Content that he had enough to travel with, Haku stopped by a store and bought some food to hold him over for a few days as he walked on.

He stuck to the roads, not walking on them but in the foliage at the sides. Roads led somewhere and as long as he followed him he was sure to find a new village. It was better than wandering the woods and getting lost. Who knew if he would ever find food again, especially in winter.

It didn't take him as long as he thought it would to find another village. He had been walking beside the road when he saw something slowly rise and emerge from the mist. As he walked closer he could see they were buildings, hidden among the fog. He could feel hope growing in him. When he approached the village he could see a large gate, its doors open and stream of people passing by on the other side.

Digging into his memories Haku knew where he was. Kirigakure. The shinobi village his father once spoke of. Did he dare to enter it? His father had been so hesitant about even talking about it that Haku didn't have a good opinion of the place.

A sudden noise caught his attention, dragging him away from the gates. There was something nearby, sneaking through the woods. Haku crouched down, trying to make himself as small as possible in case it was a wild animal.

In a flash, before he could even scream, Haku was snatched from behind and strong hand covered his mouth. Someone held him behind and chuckled darkly, "Little boys and girls shouldn't be left alone. Not while I'm around."

Haku was jerked and pulled away from Kirigakure, away from the large gates that seemed much more inviting now. He was hauled through the woods and off to a campsite where three other men sat.

"What did you find?" An old cruel looking man asked.

"A little one just perfect for our client." His captor boasted. "So small and pretty… just the age our Client likes. We should get a pretty penny."

The old man stood up and approached them. His eyes were narrowed, his expression fierce. "Is it a boy or girl?" He asked.

His captor dropped the hand holding his arm, leaving one to cover his mouth. His free hand squirmed up his shirt, and roamed over Haku's chest, feeling every inch of his skin. "Still too young to see if she's developing properly." Next the hand dropped down his trousers and squeezed his private bits. "Oh! Oh ho ho! We got ourselves a boy!"

Haku wiggled and squirmed, wanting the man to release him but most importantly get his hand off his penis. He didn't like the situation he was in. From what he heard it sounded as if the men were going to sell him off as a slave.

"Gato likes boys… At least this worthless little bastard will be good for something in his life, eh?" The old man reached into his robe and pulled out a single black collar. He snapped it around Haku's neck before beckoning another man over to attach a chain. "There, that should keep him 'til we get there. Throw him in the back of the caravan with the other one, we'll leave in the morning."

Haku whimpered as his captor dropped him to the ground and pulled harshly on the chain. "Alright you little bastard, move it."

Pain blossomed against his side as he was thrown into the caravan, falling against a metal cage. His captor looked at him and smirked. He lifted a hand to Haku's face, but Haku shied away, not wanting to be touched again. His captor laughed quietly as his hand snapped forward and snatched Haku's chin between his cold bony fingers. "You really are too fucking pretty to be a boy. I bet Gato-sama will just eat you up. He likes them young and pretty. Last one was pretty too but he only lasted a few weeks, but then his face was too fucked up that Gato-sama lost interest. I wonder how long you will last…" The man trailed off. Once he snapped out of whatever thought he was in, his eyes narrowed and suddenly Haku found himself being shoved into a cage, his chain was yanked and a heavy lock was threaded through it and locking the door shut.

o.O.o

The trip took a week. They had to sneak around the outer edges of the island to avoid any shinobi since human trafficking wasn't exactly legal, and Kirigakure took offense when one of their citizens was sold off. Every morning Haku was visited by either the old man or his captor while the other two men focused their attentions on the other boy they had captured and stored in the caravan.

Haku was told he had to always listen, never talk back, and most importantly he would need to please his master. The old man, Karasuno-san, told him the basics of pleasing a man. He refused to touch him, telling Haku his body needed to be virginal for Gato-sama, but he did tell him how his tongue was supposed to work, where he hands should be, and most importantly that when he begged it was to always be for more and never to stop. If Haku listened to these words, he was promised to live a longer life, and not be shredded and thrown away like the rest.

They reached a port city right at the edge of the Land of Water territory, close to the border of the Land of Lightening. As they arrived, Karasuno-san told Haku and the other boy what would happen next. "Chirou's buyer is already in town waiting. I'll personally take you to him, and you better put out well boy! You don't have a face to keep you in their good graces unlike Kura over there," Karasuno-san threatened. "Tomorrow, Gato-sama will be here to get you Kura. I have sold him countless children and he hasn't been disappointed yet. If you do screw this up, I will personally appear and cut you up myself, got it?" Haku nodded, not wanting the mans' wrath directed at him.

Getting a sneer in return, he was quickly dismissed as Karasuno-san unlocked Chirou's cage and pulled him out. The poor boy looked frightened; his eyes wide, his body trembled. Kura wished he could help, but he couldn't do much.

Chirou scrambled to hold onto the caravan as he was pulled out. His nails scratched the wood, his eyes closed tightly as he tried to hold on tightly.

"Enough of that, let's go!" Karasuno-san snapped as he bought his arm down and slapped Chirou's arms. The boy cried out in pain and let go.

The fabric closed, leaving Haku in darkness. Outside he could hear Chirou pleading to be let go, and Karasuno-san yelling at him. Next came a loud roar that sounded like it came from Karasuno-san and it was quickly followed by a loud scream, like a pig squealing. Then everything went silent until a wet smack hit the ground.

Haku held his breath as he asked his ears to hear better. He didn't know what was going outside, but the lack of Chirou's cries couldn't mean anything good. Suddenly, the fabric door of the caravan was ripped back and bloody and scowling Karasuno-san stood there.

"See this? This is that little's bastard blood. He tried to bite me and run away but I stopped him. I stopped him from every running, screaming, or breathing again." Haku inhaled sharply and looked past Karasuno-san to see Chirou's bleeding body lying on the ground with a head. "If you don't want the same fate you're going to stay here and stay quiet, got it?"

Haku nodded quickly, not wanting to anger the man further. Karasuno-san scoffed at him but left. Haku stayed motionless for several minutes, trying to comprehend what happened. Chirou had tried to escape, but was killed. Would he face a similar fate if he tried? Or would he face something far more worse if he played along and allowed himself to be sold. Remembering the shinobi and the alley, Haku shuddered at the thought of ever being forced to so that again. Wasn't death preferable to that?

Reaching behind him, Haku stuck his hand down the back of his trousers and clutched the money pouch in comfort. The men never searched him, probably believing him too weak and poor to have anything of value. Haku had hid his money there at the start, not trusting his ripped pockets and now he was glad. If he could get away, he would still have money. He could hide, come out occasionally for food, but he could wait out the men if they searched for him.

Mind made up, Haku decided he would try to escape too. But not like Chirou. That didn't end well. No he would wait until tonight, when the men were asleep, and then he would run. Glancing at the door and listening hard, Haku tried to figure out if anyone was near. Not hearing anything, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

He hadn't tried to draw out that silky cold on his own before, in fact he wanted to ignore it. He knew it was the reason his mother slapped him, his father tried to kill him, and why any mist-nin would capture him. But he needed it now, and he needed it to help him get out of here.

Slowly he tried to encourage the silky cold to the palm of his hand. It was a slow process, the cold preferring to stay where it was, but eventually he managed to get a small bit of it to move and form an ice needle. Proud of himself, Haku tried again. He would need two of them if he wanted to pick the lock. The second time the silky cold was easier to mold in his hand, but it was still a tough battle. Haku could feel himself sweating, he panted slightly, and the force required to create them when not fueled by fear or anger left him feeling tired. But he didn't mind because it was worth it if he got to run away.

After the man looked in on their nightly check in, making sure Haku was still there and still alive, they went to bed. That was when Haku got to work. He slipped his arms through the thin metal bars an inserted his ice picks into the lock. He jiggled them this way and that, he pressed hard and lightly, and he worked them until he heard a click and the lock popped open.

Joy, complete and utter joy washed through his body with that click. Haku smiled widely and barely restrained himself from cheering. Cautiously, Haku slipped out of his cage and to the fabric door. He listened intently for any noise but all he got was the snores of the man stationed outside to watch him. He knew that the other three had took off to spend the night in a motel, and that worked in Haku's favour. Pushing the fabric aside slowly, Haku peeked out.

Gathering the chain in his shirt to muffle the sound, Haku climbed out and ducked into the shadows. Eyes and ears open, he slowly crept around the caravan and to the side open to the street. The man on guard was sleeping, his head resting on the wooden side with a bottle of Sake clutched in his hand. Taking that moment to steal away, Haku ran and never looked back. He liked running, his body pumped full of adrenaline, feeding off the waves of satisfaction that he managed to escape, and boosting his confidence. He did it. He got away and with getting his head chopped off like Chirou.

Feeling like he was a good distance away, Haku slowed down and ducked into an alley to rest. He was still tired from controlling his silky cold; he needed time to gather energy before he could keep going. He closed his eyes and leaned against a wall, breathing in deeply.

Without warning, a hand clutched his throat and lifted him off the ground. "Thought you could get away eh? Thought I wouldn't see you through the window? Well I did!" Haku's eyes shot open at Karasuno-san's voice in fear. He had been seen? He started weakly struggling; scratching at the hand on his throat, clawing for freedom, but Karasuno-san just laughed at him and gripped his throat harder. "I'm gonna need to spend all night punishing you. Hopefully Gato-sama won't mind if his new toy is slightly battered and bruised."

Haku whimpered. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to be sold off. Hake called out to his silky cold, asking it, begging it to help him, but it was staying still. It wasn't responding and that scared Haku the most.

"What's going on here? Do I hear something about selling people?" A gruff voice asked from behind Karasuno-san. The man froze, and Haku could feel his fingers fill with tension against his skin.

It only took a moment for Karasuno-san to recover and drop Haku to the ground before turning and using his foot to push Haku behind him. Haku didn't see much but in the one single instant that Karasuno-san turned, he had caught a glimpse of a metal plate and he knew a ninja had just saved him.

"I'm sorry, you must have heard wrong. I am but a simple old man who was trying to stop his grandson from running away again," Karasuno-san lied. Haku coughed and sucked in air, enjoying the benefits of an open and free airway, barely registering Karasuno-san's words.

"Really? You calling me a liar old man?" The gruff voiced growled. Haku didn't care to stay and listen. As soon as he regained himself and saw that he had an opening he took it, sprinting out from behind Karasuno-san. He ran down the alley way and narrowly managed to gather his chain before the man would grasp it properly. He sent a silent thank you to the shinobi for his timing, but he didn't dare turn around and give it to him personally. As far as Haku cared, he needed to just get away from there and hide where Karasuno-san and his men couldn't find him.

He ran and ran, fleeing another situation he couldn't avoid, until he collapsed. It was funny really. He spent his whole life running, from people things and situations. How long would he have to run before he found his place? Would he have to run until he died, because at the moment that's the only end Haku could see. He didn't belong in the perfect normal Dursley world, he didn't belong in the happy loving parent's world, and he didn't want to belong in the dirty world of Karasuno's and Gato's. So where did he belong? Where would be finally find happiness and purpose? Haku wanted to know. He wanted to know that his life wasn't worthless.

Haku looked around him, finding that he had run until he collapsed on a bridge. Should he cross it? Was there a point when you had nothing to walk towards?

"You alright kid?" Haku tensed at the gruff voice. He recognized it as the one form the alley and he wondered if the shinobi had followed him here. Looking up, Haku saw a very big man. He was wearing a thick vest, bandages around his mouth, and his forehead protector was slightly askew, whether form fighting or deliberately he didn't know.

But the one thing that caught his eye, something that screamed the answers to his questions, this shinobi had something that he saw every time he looked into a reflective surface. It was something he recognized and gave him a small bit of hope.

"You have the same eyes as me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto. I am NOT making any money from this, but I do own the lovely plot and a top hat, which I tip towards you for reading my story.

**Warnings**: Slash. Lemon. Bad language. Death

**The Final Crack**

Eyes were interesting things. His relative's eyes were cold and harsh. His parent's eyes were kind and desperate. The women in the alleys always had lonely and greedy looking eyes. Haku could never define what his eyes said; he only knew what they looked like. You could line his eyes up next to 100 others, and he would be able to tell you exactly which ones were his, but never what they said to the world. The moment he spotted the shinobi in front of him, his eyes spoke to him. They looked the same. They said something, but it was undefinable.

"You have the same eyes as me…" the words slipped out, his focus entirely on the eyes. The hope inside him bubbled as Haku spent second after second staring at the man's eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about brat?" The shinobi harshly snarled. "You're a fucking worthless piece of shit aren't ya? Well I guess you were good for something, you're running led me to that bastard. Fuck… I hate those fucking dirty perverts that sell children. They should just suck it up and stick to selling whores." The man ranted in his own little world.

Haku let him talk as much as he liked in his husky snarling tone, it was soothing to him. It was a complete contrast from everyone else who talked to him before in sweet and gentle tones before they hurt him. With this man, there was no pretense, nothing but his husky tone and familiar eyes. Haku didn't know what came over him but as the man looked off to side; Haku crept closer and reached out a hand to touch him.

The reaction was instant. The shinobi swung around and backhanded Haku so hard across the face he crashed into the bridge fence and nearly fell off. "Don't hold on, fall you little bastard. What the fuck are you touching me for?" piercing words cut through him, but Haku didn't let them bother him.

"I wanted to see if you were real…" He whispered pleadingly at the man. He needed to know that this wasn't some figment of his imagination. He desperately craved to know that there was someone else like him out there. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Of course I'm fucking real. I saved your sorry ass didn't I?"

Despite the pain that stung his cheek and body, Haku found himself smiling. "Can I stay with you?"

"No." the man answered bluntly. "Now go fuck off."

Haku ignored the man's words and crawled towards him, pulling his chain as it got caught under him knee. "Please?" Haku begged. Reaching behind him, he pulled out the pouch of money he stole and held it out to the man. "I'll pay you. I don't have much now but I promise to work hard and get more."

The man snarled and prepared to spit out another litany of harsh words but stopped as his eyes fell on the pouch. He took a moment and then burst out into a loud barking laugh. "Oh Fuck! You have got to be kidding me. You're the little shit that froze Oichi?"

Haku blinked in bemusement.

"No seriously brat, were you the one that half froze a shinobi in a village to the east? Oichi bitched about some little whore that lured him into a dark corner and robbed him blind," The man asked, his amusement shining through.

Haku stuttered out a reply, clenching the money in his hands tighter in case the shinobi decided to take back his friends money. "I-I I didn't m-mean to. He m-made m-me suck on his…" Haku felt an intense heat flood his face as he recalled his actions, completely ashamed at the whole ordeal.

The man's chuckles cut short at his words and his eyes narrowed. "Did you say he made you suck his cock?"

He nodded slowly, not wanting to verbalize it.

"So you sucked his cock and then robbed him…"

Haku was quick to deny that. "N-no. I m-mean yes… w-well… he promised to pay me, but after I finished he walked away laughing and I just got so mad and then the ice came out on its own, and I took the money and ran before he could get free," Haku rushed out the last part. In the process of talking, he brought the money close to his chest, savouring the small fortune for what it was, a small bit of salvation. If this man wouldn't help him he would need the money.

"Look kid, I neither have a want nor need for you. I'll let you keep the money, you earned that, so why don't you scamper off and enjoy the last few weeks of your life because once that money is gone you're as good as dead."

Haku whimpered and stared up at the man imploringly. "Can't I come with you?"

"Brat, the only thing in my life that I want is my weapons. My tools do what I tell them to do without complaint. If I want a kunai to cut out a man's intestines, they do. If I want my shuriken to blind someone, they dig themselves in those eyes and rip them on the way out. Tools- that's all I want, not little boys."

Tools… Haku could understand that. Tools couldn't betray the wielder, they wouldn't fear something they don't understand…. They wouldn't force you to do something you didn't like to survive. Tools were perfect. They worked for you and helped you survive. They protected you and unlike Haku, tools had a purpose in life. "I could be your tool…" Haku offered. "I'm not good at using it yet, but I can make ice appear. I made ice needles earlier to escape my cage, and I used large ice spikes to kill my fath- a man who wanted to kill me. Can't you use me as a tool?"

After a long considering look, the man spoke. "Let's see that ice ability then. If you're lying to me I will kill you here on this fucking bridge."

The hope from earlier returned, this time bubbling more fiercely in his belly. Concentrating, Haku closed his eyes and reached out to the silky cold; excitement flooded his veins as he felt the cold reach out to him, and listened as he directed it to his palm. Opening his eyes, Haku smiled as he saw a small ball of ice slowly forming around the money pouch. Just as the ice protected his money, this single act was going to protect him.

Looking up at the man, Haku waited for a verdict. The man eyed the ice and tapped it with a single finger and muttered under his breath. "Alright brat, you may have a use or two."

There it was, the moment Haku didn't even know he was waiting for his entire life. He had run away from so much, tried to hide, tried to understand but it was all coming to an end. As he reached out to his silky cold, this man reached towards him and hauled him to his feet. "This is how it's going to go. You are my tool, nothing more. You will do what I tell you to do. You will not take orders from anyone else, even if they say it's from me."

Haku nodded his head enthusiastically. He would agree and do anything the man said as long as he could belong somewhere, as long as he had a purpose, and as long as he was with this man that had the same eyes.

"Good." The man snatched the ice ball from his hands and held it up to his eyes to inspect. "Another thing, as my tool you belong completely to me. No more sucking off perverts, no more dark alleys looking for a good time. Your ass and mouth are mine, and if anyone else touches them I will fucking chop his hands off and his tongue out. I don't share."

The man dropped his hand with the ice ball and looked down on him. Snatching his chain, the man tugged him forward. "Got that?"

"Y-yes Sir. I am your tool, nothing more, and I belong only to you," Haku answered.

"Fucking right. I'm Momochi, Zabuza."

"Momochi-sama…" Haku whispered in reverence.

"Call me Zabuza-sama or Master. Now let's go. I'm fucking tired." Haku trailed behind Zabuza, his eyes locked completely on the man that saved him. This was his life now, and for the first time he felt like he fit. He was a tool. Maybe he was always meant to be a tool and that is why neither of his families worked out.

o.O.o

Zabuza-sama had broken his chain off once they got back to the dirty motel he was staying in. He left the collar on, telling him it was just a daily reminder that Haku was a tool, that he belonged to someone. Haku didn't mind. It was also a reminder of how he came to find Zabuza-sama. If he hadn't been caught and brought here, he may have never met his Master.

The first night, Haku had sat up most of the night, merely staring at his Master until the man rolled over and slapped him on the ribs. He demanded Haku stop staring like a 'fucking school girl in love' and get some sleep. Haku scrambled to get into his futon, and clenched his eyes closed tightly. When morning came, Zabuza-sama had ripped him out of bed and tossed him to the other side of the room where a pile of clean clothing waited for him. His Master didn't say anything but sent him a glare, daring him to say anything. Haku dressed quickly and relished in the feeling of cleanliness.

They left quickly after that, stopping on the way out of the town to grab some food. Once they hit the road, Zabuza-sama started his first lesson.

"Here's the deal brat. I have places to be and a time to be there. I'm going to travel tree to tree, and unless you want to be left behind, you're going to learn to channel your chakra into your feet to follow me, or pray to Kami you can run fast enough to keep up." Then he was gone, up in the trees and sprinting away.

Haku panicked for a moment, wondering how he could ever keep up, but he pushed that away and replaced it with determination. He was a tool and his master told him to follow, and a tool always listens. Haku checked his shoes and then chased after his Master. He couldn't see him anymore but he knew the general direction he was going. Besides running, all he could do was pray that he found his Master again.

He fell a few times, but he pushed himself to get up and keep going. His legs burned, his lungs screamed and sweat ran into his eyes, nearly blinding him, but none of that mattered because until he found his master, he refused to stop. His body fought him, yelled and screamed, but he tried to block it all out for a few hours, until he saw his Master, leaning casually against a tree, staring at him as he ran. When he was merely two feet away from Zabuza-sama, he panicked as his body -without permission- collapsed. He reached out to his Master, his eyes begging for forgiveness that he couldn't run the whole way, but before he could verbalize his complete remorse, he passed out.

When he woke, Haku was surprised to find himself laying on a futon, a single bowl of rice resting near his head. Without warning a great sob tore from his throat. His Master was too kind. He had failed Zabuza-sama but the man still carried him here and left him food, forgiving him. Haku didn't feel like he deserved such kindness, but as he spooned mouthful after mouthful into his crying mouth, and down his tight throat, he vowed to someday be worthy of the Great Zabuza-sama.

o.O.o

A year passed and Haku grew quickly under Zabuza-sama. The man was a harsh teacher, always demanding and never offering a single word in praise. Haku struggled daily to match up to his Master's standards, and slowly he managed to become a passable tool.

The first time he had tried running tree to tree, Haku pushed his silky cold to his feet, hoping the energy –which he learned was chakra- would push him forward, but he only managed to freeze his own feet to the ground. Zabuza-sama only snorted and left him there for a full day before he returned, shouting. "You created the fucking ice; you can get rid of it!"

After that was a growled explanation about the difference between normal chakra and bloodline limits, and how Haku was the only idiot who needed to know the difference. He had tried to find his pool of chakra, apologizing to his silky cold for not being allowed to use it. It took another month before he was stable enough to run behind Zabuza-sama, but Haku felt safer when he could competently follow the man.

His second lesson was in trust. More like lack of trust. Zabuza-sama kept him outside of Kirigakure. The man had found two trees close together and built a shelter between them, which he then expertly blended into the surroundings. Haku was told he was to live there and learn how to better use his chakra. He was given small tasks such as tree walking, and ice manipulation. He started the mornings by training his normal chakra, and the afternoons inside his shelter, working on creating different ice sculptures.

Haku was told to hide and never talk to anyone who passed by him He was not to trust anyone. He followed his Masters instructions, avoiding all the shinobi that passed by, and hiding when they got too close.

But eventually he got lonely.

Zabuza-sama had stopped by once a day at the start, but then his visits got fewer and far between. He told Haku that he had missions and he couldn't bring a useless tool with him in case it got him killed. He had been depressed after hearing that, but a moment later he would straighten up and continue to work hard.

When Haku demonstrated his ability to wield his silky cold, Zabuza had chucked a few scrolls at his head and told him to learn the kata's. That was his third lesson. Fighting.

Haku had started slowly, moving a sluggish pace to make sure each and every form was correct before gradually transitioning to the next, so that he could properly ingrain the movements into his mind. He practiced at night, repeating the pattern multiple times, speeding up with each new pass. As the light faded, it forced him to work hard, demanding that his brain remember what came next since he could no longer see the diagrams.

The first time he had to put his training into practice, Zabuza-sama had allowed a curious academy student to follow him out to Haku's home.

"Brat!" he called as he came near. Haku crawled out of his shelter, looking towards Zabuza-sama for guidance. Zabuza sent him a look before he darted back into the foliage and pulled a boy out from the bushes. "This little shit thought he could follow me. Let's see how much you learned."

Zabuza threw the boy towards him, making the boy cry out in pain. "Fight. Winner gets to live."

Haku didn't question his Master, he simply slipped into a ready stance that he had taught himself. The other boy looked scared his eyes darting around the area before settling on Haku. He stared at Haku and then back to Zabuza-sama before a determination settled in him.

"I'm not fighting just because you tell me to," he firmly objected. Haku gaped at the boy. How dare he argue with Zabuza-sama.

"Look you little shit, you agreed to listen to me the moment you followed me out of the village. If you didn't want to die, you should have stayed at home suckling your mother's tits. Now fight, or I will rip your dick off, shove it down your throat, march you back to the village and make your mother watch as I shove the rest of the useless organ down your throat until you choke and die in front of her."

Haku felt a deep hatred towards the boy develop as he turned to continue arguing with his Master. Not accepting such an insult, Haku screamed and ran toward the boy, aiming for his neck. He would hit the boy's wind pipe, stealing his airway, and then kick him in the head to knock him down.

He managed to land the first hit, but it wasn't hard enough. The boy coughed but used the second between Haku's transition to jump back and out of the line of fire. The boy's eyes were narrowed, and while Haku prepared for a second attack, the boy was reaching into his thigh holster and pulling out a kunai.

"I was going to ignore you, but then you had to get violent…" The boy snarled and in moment was lunging towards Haku. Haku turned to avoid the kunai, but the boy's hand snapped out and grabbed Haku's shirt, jerking him. Haku lost his footing and started falling to the ground. The boy let him go and pushed him down the rest of the way.

The sight of a foot, coming towards his face, caused Haku to roll over and avoid the limb. He tried to scramble to his feet, but the boy was quick and already on top of him, tackling him back down to the ground and straddling him. Haku cried out in pain as the boy started raining punches down on his face.

"I didn't want to do this, I only wanted to see what the great Momochi, Zabuza, did when not on a mission, and now I have to kill your sorry hide," the boy growled between punches. He finally stopped and picked up his fallen kunai from before. "I would say you're too pretty to kill, but looking at you now it would be a favour to the rest of the world to rid it of your ugly mug."

The kunai glinted in the sun as the boy raised it. The sharp tip was aimed for his heart, and Haku knew that this boy would kill him. Looking into his eyes he didn't see any guilt or remorse, all he saw was pure bloodlust. The boy was giddy that he was going to kill him, proud of the fact he was taking Haku's life.

In that second a thought came to Haku. If this boy killed him, would Zabuza-sama praise him? Would his master be happy to be rid of Haku and take on another, a more competent boy. Would he be replaced with this boy that sat on top of him? The mere thought of being replaced repulsed him. Zabuza-sama was his master, he was Zabuza-sama's tool and that was the way it was going to be.

Gathering his focus, Haku called to his silky cold and told it to punish this boy for daring to take his position. He didn't have the same eyes as Zabuza-sama, he would never make Zabuza-sama happy like Haku would, so he refused to allow such a situation to ever occur. His cold reared its head and rushed from his body, gathering the moisture from the earth and bursting from the ground around them and stabbing the boy with a hundred different small spikes. Haku pushed the boy off him, watching as he rolled away looking like an ice hedgehog.

He was breathing heavily as he stumbled to his feet, his eyes never leaving the boy that could have replaced him. Only when a snort sounded form behind him did he turn towards his master.

"That was a shit performance. The little shit was wining until you called on your kekkai genkai. If you didn't have that you would be the one bleeding out now. What the fuck have you been doing these last few weeks? Now practicing that's for sure. That was the most embarrassing fight I have ever seen and I've watched as a horny teenager tried to shove his dick into a cat."

Haku lowered his head in shame. He had tried, he worked hard but it apparently wasn't enough.

"When I was your age I already killed every other little shit in the academy and became a shinobi. What the fuck am I supposed to do with a blunt limp dicked tool? You're not even worth the effort to throw you in front of the enemy as a distraction. No one would care about a girly boy that will fall before he could even mutter his name." Zabuza walked over and kicked the dead boy. "I was going to strip the little shit and give you everything he had on him as a reward, but until you show me you deserve it, you will get nothing. Work harder," Zabuza-sama told him.

Haku could only watch in sadness as Zabuza-sama gathered the dead boy and left him without a backwards glance. He fell to his knees as everything sank in. He failed Zabuza-sama and killed a boy. He had taken another life, and it wasn't even from skill or talent. If he hadn't stolen the silky cold from his dead mother, he wouldn't be worth anything.

Haku allowed himself a few minutes to grieve but was quick to pull himself together. Crawling back into his shelter, Haku pulled out of the scrolls Zabuza-sama given him depicting the human body. Haku knew the reason he hadn't been able to get an upper hand in the fight was because of his first failed hit. He had taught himself the motions but he never learned to put any strength into his hits. Hitting air could never compare to hitting something solid.

Going back outside, Haku picked up the kunai –the only thing his master hadn't taken- and walked to a tree. "For Zabuza-sama," Haku whispered to himself as he started craving. He would draw a body and practice hitting the tree trunk. He would condition his hands, feet, arms and legs so that the next time he fought he would actually inflict damage. He would hit the tree trunk day after day, becoming stronger and learning the human body so that when he fought he could aim for the critical areas. He would never embarrass Zabuza-sama again.

o.O.o

Haku knew something was going to happen the moment he spotted his master. Zabuza-sama was extra tense, his eyes were lowered and looking all around.

"Brat, spar with me," He demanded.

Haku launched himself at his master, determined to show him how much he improved. The fight was fierce, Haku throwing everything he had into it. It lasted longer than he thought it would, but the conclusion was predicted. Zabuza-sama overwhelmed him and trapped him under his foot, ending the ten minute long spar. Zabuza-sama had spent most of the fight playing with him, but Haku managed to land a lucky shot around the six minute mark. "Better."

Zabuza-sama had taken to testing him once a week after his first fight. Throwing comments at him about everything he lacked. Haku had memorized every word and every comment and taken to working on them obsessively when Zabuza-sama left him.

When Zabuza-sama let him up, Haku looked towards him for direction. "Follow me," Zabuza commanded.

Haku felt excitement wash through him as they walked towards the village. He had never been in Kirigakure. His master had told him that since he wasn't a shinobi he had no cause to be there. Especially since he couldn't even defend himself, and Zabuza-sama wasn't going to protect him. Had he finally earned the right to be there?

They walked until they reached a cliff, just overlooking the village. Zabuza-sama stopped them from moving any further and stared down at the buildings, covered mostly in fog.

"Haku, what are you?" He asked.

Haku looked at his master and answered without hesitation. "I am your weapon, your tool to use as you like."

"How far are you willing to follow me?"

Haku didn't waver. "Until death."

Zabuza-sama sent him a deep searching look before turning back to the village. "I'm going to kill the Mizukage and take over. People like you, people with kekkei genkai will no longer live in fear of persecution. I will make Kirigakure stronger than ever, stronger than all the other shinobi villages. Haku, what will you do while I do this?"

Haku felt such a deep surge of respect and love towards his master that he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and hugging the man's arm quickly before retreating. "I will be by your side always. I am your tool, I belong only to you."

His master may be mean and sadistic, but he was also caring. He took care of Haku, protected him, and trained him. If Haku ever thought to leave his master, it would be the day he died.

"I have a small army of shinobi that have sworn their loyalty to me. Tonight we will go and take this village as ours. There are only two ways in or out of the Mizukage's tower. The first is the front door. It's double door entrance guarded at all times by six shinobi, at least two jounin. The second is a secret passageway in the Mizukage's office. It's hidden behind the second Mizukage's portrait. It's a tunnel that will lead the Mizukage to one of the blacksmiths. I don't know which one, but your mission will be to go to each blacksmith and seal all entrances with your ice."

Haku stared at the village, processing everything. This would either be his first and last time there, or the first time he entered his new home. "Yes, Zabuza-sama."

His master handed him a map showing the village and the three blacksmiths locations. "The attack will start in an hour. I advise you to seal up one first, and wait at the second until the flare goes off. You need to work fast, so that the Mizukage doesn't escape while you work one shop and the third is open."

Haku took the map and studied it. The most logical thing to do was to seal the workshop closest to the Kage's tower first. That way when the fighting started he could work away from it and avoid the chance of getting caught. It would be difficult since the workshop was close to the tower and could set off the guards prematurely to an attack, but it was better than getting caught in the fight while trying to seal all windows and doors, and ultimately failing.

"I won't fail you," Haku promised.

"See that you don't." Haku nodded and left his master's side, finally embarking on a mission for Zabuza-sama.

Working his way through the village wasn't easy. The streets all twisted and turned, never leading straight. The fog didn't help, obscuring his vision. He needed to check the map regularly, hoping he was on the right path. He was happy that his master gave him an hour to work since he wasn't sure he could have reached his destination had he been given less time. He managed to reach the first workshop with 10 minutes to spare before the flare, and sighed in relief. There were no light, the owner looking as if they had turned in for the night, which only worked in Haku's favour.

Starting from the back, Haku took a deep breath and pulled the water from the air and directed it to the windows, freezing them closed. He worked quickly, pulling moisture and throwing it at any area that could open and into the cracks between the wood and stone, preventing anyone from blasting a hole in the side of the building.

With five minutes left, Haku finished the door and ran towards the second workshop. Haku weaved through the streets, keeping his breathing steady and gathering water as he ran. He needed it ready to wrap around the second workshop as soon as he arrived. Haku winced when the flare went off before he could reach the second workshop. He wasn't far, but it was still a full 30 seconds before he reached the building and could seal it. Shinobi were fast, and the Mizukage could make it to the third workshop and flee before he got there.

Reaching the building, Haku threw the water at the building, forgetting about sealing every crack; he just commanded the ice to freeze everything, encasing the building in a solid block of ice. Haku stayed long enough to see the ice seal completely before he was off again, pulling water from the air. He listened as sounds of fighting started from behind him, shouts ringing through the air.

A fire broke out, but Haku ignored it, looking at the map and the streets before him. He passed a few shinobi, running towards the tower, but with his small size and the fact he was running away from the fight, they probably assumed he was just a scared child. Haku hoped they kept thinking like that, because he rather not get stopped when he was so close.

The third workshop was filled with light. The blacksmith was behind the counter and throwing weapons at the shinobi demanding them, yelling at the man to hurry up as the Mizukage was under attack. Haku, threw the water that building, telling it to seal the door first. Ice formed a barrier between the shinobi and the outside, trapping them inside as the rest of the water wrapped out the building, working on the windows and back door first.

One shinobi yelled at his comrades, pointing towards the door. A second spotted him and pointed him out to his friends. Together they all started trying to destroy the ice door, throwing weapons and heavy justu at it. Haku was proud to note that his ice didn't budge. Any little scratch they made was quickly healed, blocking them completely. After the small struggle they started looking for another way out, but Haku watched as the last bit of ice formed and the workshop was sealed in a block of ice, just like the second one.

Haku slipped into the shadows, closing his eyes to focus on all the ice he had formed. It was tiring to form ice from his own chakra stores, but when he pulled water from around him he could do so much more. He was still tired from all his work, but he had confidence he could maintain all the ice he had made tonight. He followed his ice trail and noted that the first workshop had been battered from the outside, telling him people were trying to get in, not out. The second workshop hadn't been touched, and the third he could see. There was no sign of the Mizukage, yet.

The sounds of the fight raged on, fires grew, and soon the civilians started running away. He watched as crowds ran by him, screaming and looking for shelter from the violence. Mother's carried babies, fathers dragged their children away, telling them they couldn't go back and fight, and the whole time Haku ignored them dispassionately. The only person he cared about was Zabuza-sama.

A loud explosion rocked the ground, buildings shook and people fell to the ground. Haku gasped for breath as his silky cold took a beating. Someone was fighting him, clawing and tearing at his ice. Trying to focus, Haku closed his eyes and followed his silky cold, trying to find where he was being attacked. The link led him to the second workshop, the one he covered completely in ice. Someone inside was throwing every manner of jutsu at his ice, blasting it away in such a rapid succession it wasn't given time to reform.

Haku pushed, commanded his ice to work harder, to keep the prey trapped, but he was still inexperienced and any adrenaline that was keeping him conscious was draining away, leaving his body heavy and weak. Haku cried out in frustration. He was so close, so close to keeping whoever it was inside but he still wasn't strong enough. He could feel them attacking every weak point and his ice getting thinner and thinner. His chakra was low, barely developed enough to perform this evenings feats as it was, and now that he had the prey, the Mizukage was going to escape.

He cried, but tried another route. He stopped caring about the other two blacksmiths and only put his effort into containing the attack; if only to hold on long enough for his master to arrive and kill the Mizukage once his shields fell.

The ice around the third workshop fell, releasing the shinobi inside. Then the weight of his choice came down on him. By only focusing on one workshop, he freed the third, allowing those shinobi to come out and kill him. Haku scrambled to his feet and ran, hoping to put enough distance between him and his pursuers before he passed out. He needed to hold his shield so that his master could complete his mission. Haku turned a corner and dodged the kunai headed towards his head. He was about to jump a fence when a strong hand grabbed him from above and hauled him into the air and onto a roof.

"We've lost this round, Haku. Use your ice to make a shield to protect us from behind while I get us out of here," Zabuza-sama commanded.

Haku dropped his connection to all his ice, letting it melt back to water and vapour. With his last strength, Haku created a large sheet of ice and positioned it behind himself and his master, protecting them from the enemy. He focused entirely on his shield, trusting his master to get them away from harm.

They would try this again another day, and Haku hoped that that day, he would be more helpful to his master, and aid him on the road to victory.

o.O.o

After the failed rebellion, they spent most of their time running away and hiding. The Mizukage was furious and commanded all available jounin and hunter-nin's to track down Zabuza. Haku was still unknown, which helped. He had made good progress on his fighting skills when in the woods, but now that they were constantly looking over their shoulders and killing anyone in a mask, Haku learned at an accelerated pace. He had studied the human body extensively when he practiced on the trees, learning the kill zones, and the pressure points that mattered. He still couldn't kill willingly. He preferred paralyzing the opponents from behind, above, and sometimes below. Then his master would come and finish them off before stripping down the dead and taking the things they could use.

Money was hard to get when you couldn't stay in a place long enough to pick up any decent contract work. For two years they lived off what they could scavenge off the hunters they killed, and anything wild they caught. The first time they had been attacked, Zabuza had taken one of their masks and handed it to Haku, telling him that it would be easier for Haku to sneak around and attack them when they thought he was one of their comrades. Haku's existence was still unknown, making the hunter-nins and Jounin believe they had another ally to help them when he appeared, opening the door for Haku to strike them with senbon.

When uproar happened in Kirigakure once more, one of Zabuza's inside informants passed word to him that the Mizukage finally backed down a little, and reduced to number of hunters looking for his master. That allowed them time to pick up a few contracts and settle down enough to build small bases in different countries.

It had been slow at the start, not many trusting Zabuza or the large sword he carried, but one day Zabuza-sama showed with a pink kimono, shoved him in it, dropped some coins in his hand and told him to haggle down the price on some meat.

Haku had floundered at the start. He wasn't sure what he was to do, but had approached the merchant while trying to fix his clothing. The kimono was a little too big, and was dragging on the ground, forcing Haku to have to hitch it up and carry it unless he wanted to trip. The tie wasn't fastened properly, making the fabrics draped over his shoulders fall and expose his bare shoulder. Haku looked like a mess and he didn't know what he was supposed to do to buy the meat at a lower price when he looked in such disarray.

The problem was resolved quickly however when he opened his mouth and asked the merchant the price of the food. The man had gulped, and turned red. He had stumbled over his words and then finally told Haku a price that was around half of what he charged the customer before him. Happy that he was getting a deal, Haku counted the money only to frown when he realized he didn't have enough.

"I'm sorry sir, would you mind if I came back in a minute? I don't have enough." Haku showed the merchant the coins in his hand, trying to show he hadn't been lying or trying to waste his time. Even though he spent most of his time with Zabuza-sama, he could never fully forget the manners instilled in him from Aunt Petunia.

The man smiled widely and wrapped his hands around Haku's much smaller ones. "Don't worry my dear, this is more than enough. Let this uncle wrap some meat up for you and help you carry it home. A pretty little girl like you shouldn't have to strain herself."

Haku didn't answer, instead letting the man do as he wished since he was giving Haku a good deal on the meat. Leading the man to Zabuza-sama had been easy, as the man was more than okay with walking behind him. When they got there, Zabuza-sama stepped out of their temporary home, snatched the meat and growled until the man fled in fear.

"Not bad, brat. You passed the test. Now keep that on, I got us a contract earlier and I need you to seduce a rich business man for me. Get him to follow you out of the shitty little love hotel he's shacked up in and bring him here got it?"

Haku nodded. He knew what seduction was. The whores used it all the time, and although Haku hadn't been aware of what it was at the time, he learned. Looking down at himself, Haku had a moment of enlightenment. That's what Zabuza-sama had wanted when he dressed him so. Getting a room number, Haku left quickly to fulfill his mission.

The plan had been easy. He knocked on the man's door and when he answered it grouchy and naked, Haku pretended to be shy and looked away. "Sorry sir, I thought my brother was in this room. I needed his help but … never mind. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Haku observed the man from the corner of his eye. The target was looking him up in down with greedy eyes, looking hungry at the sight of his young and slim body. "Not a problem sweetheart. What do you need your brother for?" The man's tone changed as he leaned against the door and presented his pelvis more.

"I'm home alone and the fire isn't starting. I hoped he could come home for a minute to light it…"Haku trailed off. When the man opened the door, Haku grabbed his attention with his body. Although Haku didn't see the appeal, from the reaction of the merchant earlier he had something that old men liked, so he was going to use it. Next, he told the man that he was home alone, with only a brother to rely on who was currently indulging in women of his own. This was the leash needed to pull the man back to Zabuza-sama.

"Well darling, let me throw something on and I will help you light a fire of our own." The man turned around and yelled at the other occupant to get him something to put on. A woman, with a heavily painted face scowled at Haku as she gave the man a yukata.

The walk back was full of touches, and innuendeo's that Haku didn't get, but the man found funny. He was more than happy to open the front door and duck at Zabuza-sama swung his sword and chopped the man's head off before his wandering hand could slip any lower on Haku's behind.

"You got back faster than I thought you would. He must really be a fucking pervert to follow you so quickly. Fucking shit for brains asshole…"Zabuza-sama kicked the body inside and closed the door.

Haku stood off to the side, staring at his master for any more direction. Was this end of the contract or was there more they needed to do? His master stared back at him with a considering look. "How old are you now, brat?"

"12, Zabuza-sama." Haku responded.

Shaking his head, Zabuza-sama looked away from him. "Tempting but maybe in another year or two." Haku didn't say anything although he knew what his master wanted. It wasn't something he hadn't considered before. His master saved him for becoming some one's sex slave; he remembered everything he was taught in that cage. It was well within the realm of possibility that his master, at some point, would take advantage of the fact that he owned all of Haku's body.

Approaching his master slowly, Haku dropped to his knees in front of him and looked up. "I am always ready to give you anything you want, Zabuza-sama." Haku spoke the truth. He would do anything his master asked of him, even something that scared him before. Only, now that thought of doing such acts only intrigued him, made him curious how it would feel when it was a man he had sworn his loyalty to, and not a person who bought him, doing such things.

Zabuza-sama smirked back. "Don't get ahead of yourself you fucking brat. I don't find anything appealing about that weak childish body of yours. Grow up some and when your balls drop maybe I will find you attractive enough to stick my dick down your throat. Now get up so we can get paid."

Haku wasn't upset or happy with the response. His master didn't find him attractive, yet he didn't say he would never do such acts with him. He would wait and see how he felt when the time came. For now he was curious, but he didn't know how he would feel when he was older.

o.O.o

By the time Haku was 14, he had three different personalities. The first was Zabuza-sama's apprentice, the hunter-nin. He wore the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit with a green haori with white trimmings, around his waist was a brown sash with a fringed trail and light-brown platoon sandals. When dealing with potential clients or enemy-nin, this was the outfit he wore. The second was his female persona. Whenever they needed supplies from town, or some man to seduce, Haku wore this. Being androgynous was a weapon in itself. The third, was his normal self, the unwavering blank tool that belonged to Zabuza-sama, which only appeared when he was alone with his master.

The only time any of them were broken was when he was in bed with Zabuza-sama. It exploded quickly like paper bomb, one night Haku had undressed to take a bath and Zabuza-sama had grabbed him and thrown him down. They didn't kiss, since kissing was for 'cunts and assholes in love'.

It was quick and rough, and Zabuza-sama only shoved his fingers in him for a quick minute before he was plundering his ass with his cock. It was only in moments like this, when his master took him, did his passive personality leave him. Instead, Haku was left panting, moaning, screaming his masters name as he was taken, drowning in feelings and emotions.

When his master was satisfied and they lay together at night, Haku allowed himself to smile. It wasn't what he envisioned, but he could live like this. He belonged to someone, he had a purpose, and a mission in life.

o.O.o

When Haku was 15, they met Gato. He was just as vile looking as Haku had pictured him when he was nine, and Haku was grateful he got away.

Gato walked into the room as if he owned it, two guards trailing behind him. He gave Zabuza-sama a disapproving look, turning his nose up at him. His eyes scanned the room and quickly dismissed the Demon Brother's, before landing on Haku. He was wearing his Hunter-nin clothes but not his mask. Gato gave him a hungry look and walked forward, smirking as if he was someone important.

"Well at least you ninja know how to arrive on time," Gato said with a couching laugh. "Makes my job easier."

Zabuza-sama didn't look amused. "I was told you have a job you want done."

Gato grunted as he turned to one of his guards and held out a hand. The guard placed a scroll in it, before Gato turned and threw it at Zabuza-sama's feet. "That's a picture of a man named Tazuna. I want him dead. He's building a bridge and trying to circumvent my power. Kill him so his bridge never gets finished."

Zabuza-sama gave a signal, and Haku bent down to retrieve the scroll. He unfurled it, presenting the portrait to his master.

"Sounds easy enough, where is he now?" Zabuza asked.

Gato frowned, "Land of Fire. My men went to take care of him but he escaped and fled there."

Zabuza-sama chuckled darkly. "That will cost extra. Land of Fire is home to Konohagakure and I rather not get tangled with them."

"I'll pay double your usual fee," Gato offered.

"My standard fee applies to one single civilian assassination. No muss no fuss. It's double when more than person is killed, or I have to leave the country I'm currently residing in. The fee is tripled if I have to kill a shinobi, and finally it quadrupled if I have to kill more than one shinobi or someone under shinobi protection," Zabuza-sama explained. He didn't have an actual standard fee or payment system, but he liked to raise the number on patrons he particularly disliked. No one admitted to hiring him, for fear of persecution from Kirigakure, so no one knew his 'standard' fee.

Gato glared at Zabuza, but he folded in the end. "Fine."

"Half up front," Zabuza-sama threw out.

Gato didn't look like he was willing to lose completely and swept his eyes over Haku. "I'll give you half up front and a little bit extra if you let me spend an hour alone with that boy by your side." The slimy smile Haku received caused invisible shudders to roll down his body.

Zabuza-sama leaned forward. "You want to fuck the brat? Sorry but I don't offer that service. Maybe if you're a good little client and pay me on time, I will think about throwing him in as an incentive for the next time you want a pest taken care of."

"How about, if you screw this up in any way, you give me the boy as compensation," Gato rubbed his hands together as if he was holding them back from snatching Haku were he stood. "He's a little old for my tastes, but he will be good for a round or two," Gato tried to haggle.

Zabuza-sama threw his head back and let out a loud barking laugh. "I've turned down much better offers than anything you can give me for Haku. Pay me half and I will take care of this bridge builder, our business is done here. " Zabuza-sama stood proudly and walked out of the room after handing Gato a piece of paper with a monetary amount written on it. Haku followed, not even glancing at the man he could have once belonged to, and left the building.

o.O.o

Meeting Team 7 confused Haku. They seemed so young in his eyes. They played with each other, talked loudly, and showed off what little training they had. To be under the tutelage of Hatake, Kakashi, Haku had expected more, but they were barely able to protect themselves.

As he moved mirror to mirror, he couldn't help but think about what his life would be like if he had grown up in a clan like Sasuke. The boy looked well fed, his clothes were of good quality. Haku had an absent thought that if he shook the boys hand, it would probably be soft.

Naruto was a good kid. He was overflowing with dreams and determination, but he didn't have anyone to fight for. He was lonely, only relying on his belief that it gets better to get him through it all. He was a sweet boy, whose eyes spoke about lots of hardship, and Haku only wished that Naruto could go on and achieved his dreams.

Staring into Naruto's eyes, Haku mourned the fact that he would be the one to kill that last bit of innocence in them, but as he held Naruto's arms and told the blond to kill him, he knew it was the right choice.

If he were going to die, he preferred that it would be by the hand of this child.

Haku readied himself, accepting his death but he stopped. His senses were screaming at him that something was wrong. Looking past Naruto, Haku paled at the fight between his master and Hatake-san. Apologizing to Naruto, Haku ran and placed himself between his master and the chidori. He read every bingo book he could; he knew what the jutsu was.

As the searing pain of lightening ripped through his chest, Haku smiled. He did it. He finally became the perfect tool for Zabuza-sama, he become a shield. Blood rushed up his throat and drizzled out of his mouth, but his smile didn't drop. As blackness closed in, Haku sincerely prayed that his master would take this chance and win. His Zabuza-sama deserved to win.

o.O.o

Voices slowly called Haku back. They were distant, but one was so familiar and Haku ached to get close to it.

"I…want to… go where…you're going…"

Zabuza-sama… that was his Zabuza-sama's voice. Why did it sound so sad? Why did it sound so pained? Had he failed? Had he not given his master enough time to recover? Was he a useless tool to the end?

Haku was ready to fall into a deep pit of despair, before the words settled in. Zabuza-sama, wanted to go where he was going.

His master, the man he loved with every cell of his body, wanted to be with him in death. He choked. His body racked with sobs, and he wondered if you could cry in death. His master loved him in his own way. Desperate, Haku reached out, commanding all the power in his body to bring him back to Zabuza-sama, to bring them together so that they may go to the same place and be together.

A foreign energy burst out, just like the time he stole his mother's silky cold and shot out to connect him to his master. Soon, he could see his Master, pale yet handsome in death coming towards him. Haku reached out, hugging his master close to himself, relishing in the feeling of being near his beloved master, as the energy wrapped around them.

"Thank you," Haku whispered to the energy, truly grateful it allowed him to reunite with Zabuza-sama.

Something prodded his mind, asking for permission. Haku wasn't sure what it wanted permission for, but he did know it was the energy asking it. Grateful that it brought him Zabuza-sama, he told the energy it could do whatever it liked, as long as he wasn't separated from Zabuza-sama. It almost seemed to giggle at him, but the energy sphere around him glowed brighter and brighter until Haku could no longer keep his eyes open.

Then pain.

The same pain as when he took the chidori, lightning scorched his body. His embrace with Zabuza-sama become slick, the smell of blood hitting his nose. Then he could feel himself, lying on the ground. New voices surrounded him, voices he never heard before but speaking with an accent he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hurry! There's people hurt on the bridge. Someone get Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey!" A voice cried.

"Oh my god! They're both bleeding so much!" a female voice shrieked.

"Is that… a hole in his chest?" the voices rose around him, he could feel people getting closer, but Haku didn't care.

He realised what the energy did. It brought him back to his world, to the place he lived first. It brought him and Zabuza-sama to a place they could live, but never fulfill Zabuza-sama's dream. But maybe it was for the better, because this way he may get to live longer with Zabuza-sama…

Opening his eyes briefly, Haku stared into Zabuza-sama's eyes. His master was looking at him, and once their eyes connected he whispered, painfully but with affection, "Brat."

Haku smiled, glad his master wasn't fully upset yet. Sluggishly his eyes closed, allowing the blood loss to carry him away again. When next he woke, he wondered what would await them. But he was sure, that no matter what it was, together they could handle it.

"Zabuza-sama…" He managed to whisper.

He was together with Zabuza-sama.

**The End**

* * *

And that's all folks!

Also I changed the name from 'Ice Ice Harry' because i like this new one better.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Before you ask, I will consider a sequel. I left it open ended that I could have room to work if I so desired.


End file.
